


Running with the wind

by Pargeter



Series: Wolfblood continued [1]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, Background Relationships, Bittersweet, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Confessions, Consent, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Horror, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Made For Each Other, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Mates, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, Trauma, True Mates, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, cosmic horror, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pargeter/pseuds/Pargeter
Summary: "Maddy!" He cried out, "Maddy!" He cried again. Nothing. He howled desperately, but nothing but a thin whine left his lips. But then a stuttering sound, a tutting from the trees, then a strangled whine echoed back, mockingly. Rhydian fled, he felt his heart pounding against his ribs, that terrible mortal drumming, sounding the fear throughout his body.***------------------***Rhydian tracked Maddy in the Canadian wilderness for months, he's tired and lost when he finally finds her. For a while afterward, everything seems alright; Rhydian is head over heels in love with Maddy again and cherishing every moment living with the Smiths in their new house in the Canadian mountains. But something isn't right, something in their friendship is missing, something has died but he just can't figure out what. Will Rhydian and Maddy ever get close again? Will Rhydian ever recover from his heartbreak? And are they the only monsters in the forest?
Relationships: Daniel "Dan" Smith/Emma Smith (Wolfblood), Rhydian Morris/Maddy Smith
Series: Wolfblood continued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099502
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

****

** Prologue **

It was bitterly cold up on the mountain, the wind swept the snow up into the air in flurries of white. The sky was milky blue and brimming with tattered clouds that caressed the peaks below. It was late February but Cannada's seasons were stubborn and winter clung to the mountains around Maddy's new territory. Rhydian had never really felt the cold; he'd always been hardy, surviving winters with only cheap sweaters and willpower. But this year was different, he felt the chill wrap around his bones as he trudged up the rocky scape, shivering despite himself.

  
The land smelt of stone and dying grass but the strongest scent was of ice, it was hard to smell much else; everything was so unfamiliar to him and the crispness overwhelmed his nostrils. But the faintest scent, the scent of roasted chestnuts and autumn leaves, that was the scent Rhydian had been tracking for months. He'd given up hope of finding her more than once during his journey. Retiring to motels crestfallen, emptying the mini-fridge, and then sleeping off the horrendous hangover for the next two days.  
_Maybe she doesn't want you, after all,_ He often thought to himself. It had always puzzled him that she'd never told him her new address, only hinted at her location through vague text messages and short phone calls, he assumed at the time it was due to security but now he felt unsure.

  
Using Eolas had been a pain too, for the first time in his life it had been utterly useless; Canada was too vast, and pinpointing her amongst one hundred other short, brunette girls was a challenge, to say the least. After what felt like his millionth attempt to find her using Eolas, Rhydian felt strangely thin like something was stealing the lifeforce from him and he refused to use it again after that.

  
As he reached the top of the peak, the chestnutty scent was suddenly thicker. He felt his heart thudding in his head, bursting to life after months of stillness, emptiness. Months of longing, aching just to see her smile, just one more time. He howled breathlessly.

  
_Maddy,_ he turned and there she was. A small, brown wolf, standing completely still on top of the snowy peak, looking down at him. Within the second she was galloping down the slope towards him. His heart leapt and almost instantly he was a wolf too. He ran to her, not noticing his form or his clothes and backpack scattered amongst the rocks. They met halfway and she pressed her muzzle against his cheek, which meant **_Hello._**


	2. A spring fear (Ongoing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhydian and Maddy share a moment but meanwhile, it seems that something disturbing has taken an interest in Rhydian.

**Chapter one- A spring fear **

He stepped through the door and into warmth, his boots coated with mud. He kicked them off awkwardly in the hallway and trudged into the living room in his soaked-woolen socks. Rhydian's arms were laden with chopped firewood and kindling, he'd been out collecting wood all morning but he'd been contented to do so; spring was finally showing itself and that eased him. Rhydian dropped his firewood in the basket by the fireplace, brushed his hands off on his worn jeans, and stared out the window ahead of him; the trees were swaying rhythmically together the breeze, it was almost melodic, the brutal sound of the air rushing through the new leaves. But the sound of chatter caught his ear now.

 _"But Maddy, you've got to remember what he's been through."_ Maddy's mom, Emma was lecturing about something in the kitchen, he could hear the shuffling of feet under the kitchen table, and two hearts, one trembling slightly.

 _"But, Mum I've been through things too, been through things with him, without him as well'."_ Maddy barked, a little flustered.

 _"I know, I of all people know that."_ Emma barked back, _"What's the real issue here, Maddy?"_ Emmas course voice softened for her daughter. Rhydian knew he shouldn't be hearing this, his palms felt itchy and the living room suddenly felt hot rather than cozy. He didn't want to know what Maddy was going to say next, so he started for the front door and his boots.

"Rhydian! Oh my gosh, you're as quiet as mouse, we didn't hear you come in." Emma laughed. Startled by Emma appearing behind him as he knelt tying his laces, Rhydian spun around to noticed Maddy, standing just behind her mom. There was a shrunken-ness to her round face now, which had thrown Rhydian off at first; her youth was settling strangely, not that she wasn't beautiful, he thought she was beyond beautiful but she looked tired and that worried him. She looked down at him, her hazel eyes partially shrouded by her abundant brown hair; she'd let it grow to her waist and it was becoming quite wild.

"Are you ok, Rhydian? You look like you've seen a ghost." Maddy cooed to him. Rhydian looked between the two women, their brows were furrowed and they glanced at each other anxiously. In that moment they really did look like two schoolgirls who'd been caught gossiping about him, their shared guilty glances were almost funny to Rhydian, except they had been gossiping about him and he needed air, more air. His palms still itchy, he rose to leave.

"Y-yeah Mads, I'm alright. I'm going out for a run, ill see you in while."

"I know! Maddy, you go with him, you've been stuck inside all day and it'll be just like old times, you two were always sneaking off into the woods together, God knows what you got up ta'. Anyway, see you later both of ya!" Before either of them could object, Emma had strode out of the room and up the stairs, supposedly to go and haunt Daniel.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-" Rhydian began, turning the door handle.

"No. No, I'm coming with you, lets go, might be fun." Maddy beamed at him, supposedly forgetting the awkwardness, and squeezed his arm gently on her way out. She quickly went ahead but then halted at the edge of the pines. He watched her hair get caught up in the breeze and he watched her smile so genuinely up at the sky. She stood there for a few seconds, staring up at it, her smile fading gradually, the deeper she looked the sadder she looked. He sprinted to join her.

"Do you think humans, normal humans, see the same sky as us? I mean do you think they see it the same way we do?" She winced at him as she spoke, ever so slightly blinded by the daylight. Maddy's question seemed odd but Rhydian had his answer. He brushed his shaggy fringe out of his eyes to see her better.

"What? do you think they see the sky as blue or some other color they think is blue or just orange..." He teased, briefly pressing his shoulder against hers, their faces were too close for a split second and she looked away from him scowling but also holding back a hearty chuckle. They both looked into the tree-line with anticipation.

"No- idiot. No, like do they- ugh it doesn't matter. You ruined the moment." She let out a snort and a giggle.

"Sorry Mads, I know exactly what you mean. Yes, I think they do feel the world around them, but some choose to ignore the world, even harm it..." Rhydian sighed, he recalled the words and teachings of his erratic mother; she passionately disliked humans, she had her reasons but she was also wrong about many things.

Maddy tilted her head for a moment, her eyes glossed over with thoughts he would kill to have the privilege of hearing. And like lightning, she was off, a blur disappearing into the woods.

"Catch me if you can!" She cried back to him. Rhydian took off after her, smirking to himself. He realized he hadn't smiled this much in a long time, not even when he found her again a week ago, had he let himself be this happy; there was just too much to think about, so many things unsaid. Now was his chance to talk to her about everything and his chance to finally love her. _We've been denied so much, Mads,_ He pondered, jumping over exposed roots and dodging trees.

The forest was falling under a spell, mist and fog began encircling the pines, twisting and swirling up at his feet as he ran. The hairs on his neck prickled, he could no longer see where Maddy went. He couldn't smell her either, nor hear anything in particular; the woods had slipped into eerie silence. He stalled, straining to see through the veil of fog but he could only make out the vague shapes of the forest.

"Maddy!" He cried out, "Maddy!" He cried again. _Nothing._ He howled desperately, but nothing but a thin whine left his lips. But then a stuttering sound, a tutting from the trees, then a strangled whine echoed back, mockingly. Rhydian fled, he felt his heart pounding against his ribs, that terrible mortal drumming, sounding the fear throughout his body. 

  
Adrenaline and white, hot terror propelled him forward, he was running blindly now into the white shroud away from at least, whatever man or beast made that awful sound. **_Thump,_** Rhydian felt his body collide with something hard. He heard the huff of someone having the wind knocked out of them, and felt his own body reeling backward and hitting the ground with a thud.

  
"Ugh-" Maddy was in a patch of damp leaves next to him, she pulled herself up into a sit and plucked a leaf out of her hair. Rhydian started to lift himself up too, but before he could stand, Maddy, lunged at him pushing him back down.

  
"Rhydian, you're hurt!" She cried, lifting up his fringe to see his pupils. kneeling down beside him, she placed her dainty hands on either side of his face and stroked his cheek tenderly with her thumb, their eyes met and hers were wide with worry. She frowned deeply at him as he reached up to tuck her feral hair behind her ear and run his hand absent-mindedly through the last few strands.

  
"Rhydian..." She murmured, leaning into his caress, closing her eyes. Rhydian, if he wasn't mistaken, saw the slightest smile on her lips. Although she wouldn't allow herself as much, she was soothed by his touch and allowed him these little affections here and there, a peck on the cheek every other morning, a lingering hug in the afternoon.

  
"What are we doing, Mads?" Rhydian whispered to her, taking another strand of hair in his hand and twirling it between his fingers. She opened her eyes and stared hard at him for a second, before jumping up and offering her hand down to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention readers! This chapter is currently ongoing and is to be updated and continued so stay tuned!
> 
> Also here's the playlist and a Pinterest mood board for you to enjoy!
> 
> ttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKfgChzGvP7nlkVv-JFTuCBQYYp4EKZtP
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Pargeter_/running-with-the-wind-wolfblood/
> 
> -Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> WIP! Attention readers
> 
> Running with the wind is far from done and will be a rather lengthy fic when completed.
> 
> Running with the wind is essentially my Wolfblood canon spin-off, the concept is that it's mostly good old fashioned Wolfblood but for an adult audience but there are some twists and some turns to be expected also as I enjoy playing around with different ideas and concepts. Also, I will tackle mature topics during the series as I've made both Maddy and Rhydian eighteen at the beginning of the first book, so they're legal for the things they're going to experience. 
> 
> I also think of the series I'm planning as a Tv show, so I have a good idea of what the theme song would be and I thought it would be nice to drop the link for you here- 
> 
> https://youtu.be/7HHgedNNQco
> 
> In fact, I will be putting together a playlist for the 'soundtrack' at some point 
> 
> -Thank you for reading


End file.
